This invention relates to a method of planting partially germinated seeds on a commercial scale, and particularly doing so with grass seed to quickly provide a good looking lawn of grass, for example to thus provide a good lawn within two weeks, from the date of planting.
There have been prior attempts to grow plants from partly germinated seeds but nothing has been developed to permit use of partly germinated seeds for lawns, and other similar applications, on a commercial scale.
Due to the fragile nature of partly germinated seeds there are major problems to providing and planting partly germinated seeds on a commercial scale. Moreover, spontaneous combustion may destroy partly germinated seeds handled in bulk form.